goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash
Ash is a hip-hop dancer and Bboy of the Gold Blaze Crew. He is best known for his footwork, power moves, and wearing hats all the time. Biography Ash was born by Raquelle and Damion. When he was young, he used do watch music videos and dance along with them. His parents was impressed by his dance, so they wanted to put him in dance class, but he didn't want to because he prefered learning from the streets. That made Raquelle very nervous, but Damion said go for it. Few months later, Ash wanted to improve more on the dancing. He changed his mind about dance class because he wants to see what it's like. As soon as he got there, it was packed. There was so many people in the Hip-hop category , but that didn't stop him. He met up with a choreographer he thought was cool. (no homo) When the choreographer was teaching, the group had to be set up in alphabetical order. They had a showcase coming up in a week. Ash had a few ideas, so he told everybody what it was. The choreographer liked it and wanted to go for it. The group was going to dance to Yeah by Usher. The theme was Nightclub. Based on the video. Ash helped choreograph the dance. The day of the showcase, Ash and the other dancers felt confident because of his idea. As soon as the announcer introduced them, they went out with a bang. The dancers were dressed for clubbing and they incorporated what they see from the music video. Raquelle and Damion were there to support him. As soon as they were done with the dance, the crowd's reaction was amazing. They cheered really loud, and that made Ash feel good. When Ash was in High School, he was sent to detention for having his headphones blasting in class, and that's when he met Lou . Ash thought he was kind of weird, but funny. They both became best friends and they became close, although they pull pranks on each other, they never stopped hanging out. Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Ash and Lou were dancing in the streets, when Joseph and Caytlin found them. Joseph and Caytlin went up to them and asked them to join a crew, they both said "HELL YEAH!" Personality Ash will do anything for attention. Even though he graduated from High School, he still remember the people he met, and the things he wish he would have done. Ash is pretty laid back, really fun, and loves to dance and meet new people. Appearance Ash wears hats all the time. He has dark skin, and brown eyes. He dresses like a rapper most of the time. Outfits Season 1 - A black and white cap, a yellow bandana around his neck, a brownish-green tanktop, a fingerless glove on his right arm, blue pants, and white shoes. Season 2 - A black and white cap with a black star on it, black and white stripped tanktop, fingerless glove on his right arm, dark blue pants with red suspenders hanging off, and white shoes. Season 3 - A black fedora, black glasses, a white shirt with a yellow sun, blue denim vest, black trousers, and white shoes. Season 4 - A yellow and blue cap, blue tanktop, yellow and blue hoodie, fingerless gloves on both arms, black pants, and yellow and blue shoes. Relationships Joseph - Looks up to him. Caytlin - Thinks her ego is big. Johannah - Likes her as a friend, no romantic interest in her. Lou - Best friend. Celeste - Best friend. Lena - Best friend. Ichirou - Thinks he's boring. Zeke - Jealous of him in a funny way. Raul - Hates him. Maurice - Rival Trivia *Ash is the only person in the crew that wears hats every day. *Ash enjoys playing Sonic the Heghehog games. *Ash was inspired by Usher and Chris Brown. *Ash loves to dance to Ciara. Quotes *"'Less talking, MORE DANCING!!!" Ash eager to start the final round. *"Shut the f%#k up." Ash to the Cobra Crew. *"You're a mess." Ash tells Lou that all the time. *"It really hurts me. She said she wanted nothing to do with me. I said I'd do anything for her, and she said that to me? She said she forgives me, but she's not acting like it. She still hates me, after I apologized like a million times..." Ash crying to Joseph about Allie. *"Maybe I should forget about her." Ash thinking to himself. *"I ain't scared of no po-po! Call the po-po, hoe!" Ash quoting Madea. *"Nailed it!" Ash after busting a move. Gallery IMG_20160222_032938_672.jpg Category:Dancers Category:Male Dancers Category:Hip-hop Dancers Category:Bboys Category:Members of Gold Blaze